The Plans of Revenge
by countrygirl27
Summary: Sequel to Revenge. Sky is dead. He risked his life for Bloom. Will she get revenge and save Sky? What is Baltor up to? Please read and review.
1. Dreams

Hey everyone sorry I am so late updating. School has started and I literally join almost everything. Plus I got really lazy when I did have free time.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bloom laid awake in her bed on that cold, dreary, night. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the incident. Her one and beloved. Her boyfriend, Sky had risked his life to save her from Baltor. Bloom started to sniffle. <em>No, No, I-I cannot cry. Not yet<em>. She thought to herself. Right after the battle was over Bloom vowed she would absolutely save Sky and get revenge on Baltor. She wanted to go right away, but her friends told that she had to sleep and be well rested before they would leave. Bloom probably hadn't slept for about a week and a half. How could she sleep when she vowed that she would save Sky and get revenge. It just wasn't possible for her. With all these thoughts in her head she couldn't sleep. So she quietly pulled a chair next to the window. Her thoughts drifted back to Sky. She moaned and silently cried careful not to wake up Flora on the other side of the room. She looked out the window.

"I miss you Sky." she croaked before she finally fell asleep. She dreamed. But before she did she could have sworn that Sky whispered back to her saying "You must hurry Bloom, hurry."

* * *

><p><em>She was crying, and crying in what seemed to be a pond of her own tears.<em>

_She looked down but she turned away just as soon as she looked down. When she did she saw a glimpse of Baltor._

_She continued to cry when she whispered small, terrified words._

_"Why Sky, Why" those were all the words that came out of her dry, cracked, lips._

_Finally the tears stopped. She sensed him. She knew he would be coming yet she did not budge. Then you could hear his footsteps running up the stairs. _

_"There you are, I've been looking for you" Bloom could hear his soft comforting words luring her to him. But she knew better. Bloom transformed into her Enchantix just as soon as he ended his sentence._

_"Bloom dear, there is no need to get angry." came Sky's convincing voice. Bloom was in her Enchantix form faced away from him, unable to look him in the eye. _

_"You bloodthirsty MONSTER. Why did you kill him?" Bloom yelled in a pissed off yet surprisingly calm voice. _

_"Oh Bloom, he was in the way and plus, Now you and I can rule all of Magix. We will be unstoppable. Nothing will get in our way. All you need is to join me Bloom. Join Me."_

_"Never!" Bloom screamed she fired up her powers and shot a big fireball followed by many smaller ones._

_Sky was at ease as the rapid fire came towards him. At the last second he opened a quick portal to another dimension sucking all of Bloom's firepower into it. This did not stop her though. Instead of using her powers she ran full speed at him._

_Sky 'hmphed' at her dash. Bloom didn't notice though. She kept running, head down. Still Sky was caught off guard as she ran into him with full force. They both fell to the ground. _

_Bloom was on top of Sky as she took a small pocket knife out of her pocket, and was about to stab it into Sky's chest. But something stopped her. She couldn't kill Sky. She had to forgive him. Even if his heart really did turn dark. There was still some light left in him. She knew it. _

_Sky watched as she let her guard down. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. Sky the kicked her in the gut. And took another chance to shove her back into the wall._

_Dazed Bloom looked up not to find one person, but two. She looked closer. Of Course she saw Sky, and . . . and . . . Baltor too._

_"No way, I fell into a trap" Bloom muttered as she drifted into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>Bloom woke up in a cold sweat. She had a terrible headache. She had been sleeping on that hard wood chair. Plus her dream had really scared her and she couldn't even remember most of it. She remembered the important parts. Sky was going to turn evil and Baltor had something to do with it.<p>

Next thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her chair by the window anymore. She was in her warm comfy bed, sleeping away like there was no tomarrow. Even though the bed was warm and comfy and she wanted to stay there forever. She got up ignoring her need to rest and walked into the living room of her apartment. All of her friends stared at her wide eyed. Some of them had hands of their open mouths.

Bloom swung her head to the side to look in the mirror. Wow! No wonder they were all wide-eyed. Her hair in a ponytail on top of her head all messy and greasy. Then she had giant black lines under her eyes. Showing that she hadn't slept in days. On top of that her pajama bottoms had the left leg the bottoms were all the way up to her hip like really short, shorts . And the right leg was 3/4 of the way down her leg with a sock on that foot. Then her shirt was inside out with the tag sticking out the front.

"Uh . . . Um . . . Excuse me one moment please." Bloom explained quickly as she dashed out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

How were they going to listen to her now? She knew they wouldn't listen to her when she was this tired. So Bloom made up her mind and went to bed she hoped she could get plenty of rest so she could tell the friends of the danger she was in. She shook off this feeling and went to sleep. She knew it would be a long, long, night.

* * *

><p>YAY! I am so flipping happy! I finally got my sequel started. I hoped you liked this chapter. And I hope you review! Until next chapter. See Ya!<p> 


	2. The Plan

Hey! I am like extremely sorry. I had major writers block. IT SUCKED! Plus I got lazy AGAIN (Not a big surprise there huh) Well I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you cause I am most likely not going to be updating till the start of summer. I joined Track and that goes on daily for another two months. So . . . PLEASE I am begging you. Please review and keep me happy. K? That's all I am asking one simple request.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sky looked forward, a brick. He looked down, cement. Why was he even still alive? He should have been dead right now. Or was he dead? Is this what it feels like to be in hell? One iron cuff circled tightly around his left wrist, obviously ensuring that he wouldn't escape. After the gruesome battle with Baltor he risked his life to save Bloom. But someone had taken him away. Right on the brink of death he was saved. But it was NOT who he was expecting. He wouldn't of guessed he would EVER do it. But Baltor had cured and tended to his all of his deadly wounds. When Baltor was done he begged for his help. He had hideous bruises and scars all over his sexy, muscular body.<p>

After Sky had refused to help take over the planet and kill all mankind with Baltor. He was brutally whipped and thrown in this hell-hole. Baltor had left him with few words to think about.

"Now think about what you did, and what you will lose." Those were the only words he had to think about. Other than how sore and hungry was. What did he mean? Would he actually go out and show himself to the world just to hurt his friends? Sky mentally slapped himself. He would have physically if he wasn't so drained. Of Course he would! What would he do to them? What would he do to Bloom? All of his thoughts drifted aside and was set on her.

Sky suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness overcome his body. "Bloom . . . Hurry." he uttered before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Baltor cast a extremely powerful sleep into the room before he entered Sky's so called 'prison.' He had figured out exactly how Sky was going to help him. You see it wasn't really Sky that he wanted. It was Bloom. With her power combined with his he would be invincible, unstoppable. Plus she was a very beautiful young lady. But it wasn't really that easy. He couldn't just waltz right in and take her. No, scratch that. He could, but in this state he most likely wouldn't make it out <em>alive<em>.

He walked in through the cold, iron door. He looked down at Sky's tattered and brusied body. It truly was a miracle he was still alive. Not that he would stay alive for long. Once he finished his purpose he was only dead weight to his plan. Baltor let out a small huff as he leaned down to carry Sky's body. And the best part was, Sky wouldn't even remember what happened. Not the killing, not the suicide, nothing. It was oh, so, simple, really. He would brainwash Sky, have him do all the dirty work to lure Bloom back to Shadowhaunt. Then he would pretend to be dead so that Bloom would see Sky as a cold blooded murderer. Then they would gang up on her, she would fall. And so would Sky. Literally.

"All in a day's work" Baltor murmured. He then arrived in a section of the castle. It held a metal table in which Sky was laid upon. It had a device hovering over it with many needles in different sections. If you carefully looked through all the jumbles of wires you could see a tank filled with a dangerous, poisonous, liquid. To top it all of there was a head piece towering over where Sky's head now laid.

It was going to be the machine that would cause so much destruction in the future. It was what was going to help Baltor take over the world. The machine lowered over his body and darkness consumed his unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Bloom woke to a warm, bright, beautiful ray of sunshine. She fluttered her delicate eyelids open to full view. She scooted up the bed and yawned. She stretched her drowsy arms and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Another day. It had already been 3 days she counted now and she still wasn't rested enough. Or so her friends thought. Deciding to live the day rather than sleep through it she flipped her sheets over and threw her legs over to the side of the bed. Walking like a crippled old lady she made her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the warm tropical-like shower. The hot water running down her back refreshed and brought her back to reality.<p>

She looked up into the mirror at her appearance. It wasn't bad now. All of her long flowing hair was flat now just not brushed out. She proceeded to brush her hair. Picking up her comb she carefully took her time to nicely brush out her hair. After about a half-hour of tangles and knots she managed to get her comb all the way down her three feet of hair. About to walk out of the bathroom Bloom looked down to see she was butt naked. She had failed to remember to bring a set of clothes with her. She rushed to the cupboard to find that she had used the last towel but she had already put that down the laundry chute.

"Oh Fudge!" Bloom muttered. She would half to walk across the living room naked. She peeked through the door. The entire living room was vacant and empty. She praised her luck, tried her best to wrap her hair around herself, and bolted across the living room. She had just barely made it halfway when she turned to the left to see a very unpleasant surprise. Brandon was sitting on Stella's bed and staring right at her form. Bloom turned the other way and blushed . . . HARD. 'Oh Gawd' she thought. 'He's STARING RIGHT AT ME!' Turning back forward Bloom made a mad dash toward her room. Once she got in she slammed the door so hard the entire floor seemed to shake. Much to embaressed to do anything Bloom slipped on a new pair of pajamas and slid right back into bed.

Closing her once again drowsy eyes she sunk into the pool of blankets covering her bed. She turned left and right and upside down anything she could do to fall asleep and escape reality. But it just wasn't working. Sitting up Bloom muttered a sleeping spell that Sky had taught her. She let a lonely tear slip down her pale face. How could she have just let Sky die? It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so reckless and stupid Sky would be here. But her conscious fought back. No, it is Baltor's fault. He casted the spells. And set the fate upon Sky. Now it was Bloom's turn. NO. Why couldn't it have been me. Sky didn't deserve it I did. And my stupidness caused him to fall into oblivion. It IS all my fault dammit!

When Bloom had finally managed to calm herself down she finished her spell and sunk back in. 'It isn't fair' she thought. She wiped the tear from her face and turned over on her stomach. She closed her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today. Although this time she actually fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>In case ya'll don't feel like scrolling up to the top again I will say it people. 1! 2! 3! REVIEW! Please its a simple request its all I'm asking. I will even do you a favor and bake you a giant chocolate cake. If you are one of the many people whose mouth watered when they read that then you know you must review. Or else no chocolate cake for you!<p> 


End file.
